Wolfstuck
by InsaneCrush
Summary: Animal AU where Karkat is the leader of a wolf pack. He's proud and happy to finally be in charge and things are going great! But what happens when both humans, and a dangerous fox pack starts to get a little too close comfort? Trigger warning: Has gore, and death.
1. Chapter 1: Finding New Ground

Karkat growled as he walked against the harsh blowing winds of winter. He looked behind himself at the six pack members that followed him. He could barely make out their furry bodies against the blowing snow. He howled and listened carefully for the howls that were soon to follow. He counted six total and nodded to himself. He sniffed hoping to smell for familiar smell of his pack mate; Euquis. In the early morning Karkat had split his large pack into two, in hopes of being able to cover ground faster. They were in search of a new den. Today on the Eighth Moon was Karkat's day to prove that he was capable of taking care of a pack. To prove the elders wrong and that he was a better leader than his brother Kankri. He was not about to fuck up today.

After a few more miles Karkat caught the smell of Euquis, a mixed scent of forest and dirt. He sighed in relief and he trotted up ahead to the large black wolf with deep blue eyes. The wolf's tail was tucked respectfully between his legs as Karkat approached. They sniffed each other and Euquis gave a respectful lick to the alpha's snout.

''Did you find anything?'' Karkat growled, hope lacing his words.

''Yes sit, a cave up ahead. It overlooks this field.'' Euquis replied with a nod.

''What about food and water?''

''The Elk feed regularly about five miles downwind of the cave. Feferi was able to locate the water nearby.''

''We are sure the cave is empty right? We do not need to run into those foxes again.'' Karkat growled.

''Yes sir, Nepeta chased out the mice that were in there, we are also certain that there are little to no blood itches near the cave like last time.'' Euquis nodded. Karkat nodded as well. He, Euquis and the other's all headed to the cave.

Karkat stepped into he cave and shook the wet snow off himself before laying down and resting his head on his paws. He watched with some interest as all the other wolves got themselves situated in the new cave. He made a mental note to get some leaves and pine branches to make the cave floor better. He yawned and looked around more before a beautiful wolf blocked his sight and he looked up and was met with Jade eyes surrounded by dark brown fur.

''Yes Kanaya?'' Karkat lifted his head to attention.

''I am grateful we have finally found a home,'' Kanaya said softly and sat beside him before resting a paw on his, ''I know you Karkat I sense that you are worried about this whole thing. Being a leader and such, I would like to assure you that you will do great as our leader, no doubt.'' She licked behind his ear and gave a smile. Karkat twitched his ears and rolled his eyes, frustrated that she could just pull him apart like this. He nodded and rested his head on his paws. Kanaya sighed and got up trotting away to the other wolves. Karkat watched her leave and he sighed closing his red eyes and soon falling asleep.

Later in the night a paw pressed against his snout that stirred him quickly to awareness. He was met with dark indigo eyes shrouded with messy pitch black fur.

''What is it Gamzee?'' Karkat growled and stood up. Gamzee gestured to the crowd of wolves at the mouth of the cave. He cocked an ear and trotted over, pushing to the front where he stood next to a slim red wolf, with turquoise eyes. She was the most beautiful wolf of his pack and he followed her worried gaze and got tense all over.

Man walked across the field. It was unusual to see them out here. Sure they had heard stories from the birds about man's destructive ways, but they never thought that man would be here. In the deep forests of where they lived.

''What should we do Karkat?'' The red wolf asked timidly and looked at the leader.

''I'm not sure Terezi….'' Karkat responded as he watched the group of men pass, their upright bodies were clad in Ox skin. Karkat stepped out and turned to the rest of the wolves in the Den's mouth. ''Tomorrow after the hunt I will send a search to see just how close those creatures truly are.'' Karkat growled.

''What if they are too close?'' Came the snarky response of a blonde wolf with cerulean eyes, as she stared in disgust at the men.

''We make sure to stay out of their way and too ourselves Vriska.'' Karkat snarled at her, being sure she felt just how serious he was. Vriska was a strong hunter but had a bad habit of sticking her snout in place it defiantly did not belong. The last thing they needed was angry man on them. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

''It is late lets rest for now and the tomorrow we will hunt.'' Karkat barked and herded the pack back into the den. He stole one last glance at the man and shook his head trotting inside and laying beside Kanaya. She smiled and resets her head on his neck; he looked around at the resting wolves, and nodded to himself before resting his head.

Karkat was still awake and watched the cave mouth; slight illumination filled the cave due to the large moon outside. The snow storm had finally ceased and he smiled to himself, proud of himself for finally leading his pack to a new home. Except the heard of man they saw earlier, today was going the alpha's way. He finally allowed himself the chance to fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt

Karkat trotted out the cave with his select few wolves to hunt with him. These wolves included; Vriska, Gamzee, Terezi, and himself. The soft clod snow crunched under the pads of Karkat's paws. His red eyes scanned the bright snow, he lifted his snout and took a deep breath through his nose, and suddenly he was overtaked with sense. He could smell the other hunter, and dark green pines that surrounded them in the forest. Most of all he could smell the Elk. The musky smell of them as they grazrd. He licked his lips and fixed himself on the scent. Euquis was right, the wind blew perfectly where it kept their scent away from the Elk but kept their smell on the wolves.

''Vriska, Terezi you both go on a head and scatter them. Once they're scattered Gamzee and I will follow you both. When one of them is separated Gamzee you finish up the hunt. Got it?'' Karkat growled. The silence of the others was enough of an agreement.

Vriska nodded to Terezi and they both trotted up a head and were met with a large heard of Elk, they all stood and grazed, blissfully unaware of the hungry wolves approaching. Terezi gave a nod and they ran straight to the heard. The buck of the heard let out a call and the chase was on.

Both of the female wolves senses were over whelemed, their eyes watched every elk intensly. Snow flew up from behind them both as they chased the Elk.

Karkat look at Gamzee who nodded and they ran to the female hunters. Terezi bit at one of the stragling Elk's ankle. The Elk grunted and used it's strong back legs to kick her heard in the face, sending the red wolf flying.

''Terezi!'' Karkat yelled. Terezi tumbled and skillfully Gamzee hurdled himself over her and cought up next to then Elk, baring his teeth and snarling. Karkat cursed and kept up his pace behind the Elk. Vriska bit at the Elk's ankle again and this time the Elk tumbled, and in it's daze it ran away from the heard. The three wolves growled and kept up the chase.

''Gamzee go!'' Karkat barked and watched as the much larger wolf lunged, and sunk his teeth deep into the front of the Elk's neck. Hot blood splashed on his black fur and in his mouth. It also stained the virgin snow a dark red. Gamzee kept a tight hold on the Elk's neck holding it still as he slowed. Soon the Elk stopped it struggles and Gamzee dropped it's limp body onto the snow. His long tongue lolled out as he panted.

Vriska cought up and panted just as hard as Gamzee. Karkat nods and turned to head to his fallen hunter. He stood by her and nudged her snout and whimpered. She lifted her head and shook it of it's daze and snow. She stood and blinked.

''We cought the Elk right?'' She asked.

''Uh yeah we did.''

She sighed in releaf, ''Good.'' Karkat nodded and lead her to the kill.

''Should I take this motherfucker to the den?'' Gamzee asked grabbing one of it's legs. Karkat nodded and the four left to the den. Gamzee dragged it up to the cave and dropped it. Even though Karkat is the alpha he was never allowed to eat first.

Instead Fefrie, the highest one among them came foreword. She always ate first, she never wanted to be alpha but she was just as high as the alphas. A patch of fur on her forehead signified that she indeed was the highest, and thus indicated her as royalty. He curled fluffy tail wagged happily.

''Oh thank you hunters!'' She chirped and bit into the meat of the Elk.

Later that day the group has stripped the carcus and it was nudged outside where the scavengers ripped the rest apart.

Nepeta a pretty wolf with a sleek cat like form wrestled with Euquis. Karkat rolled his eyes and passed a smaller wolf named Tavros, who was currently nibbling on a bone and ate the morrow of it. Karkat shook his head and sat at the mouth of the cave. He closed his eyes taking in the smell of the world.

''Karkat.'' Came the voice of another wolf. Karkat knew the wolf was Sollux. Sollux was an abnormally smart and cunning wolf. He also had a weird sense of knowing when bad things were coming. But above all that Karkat knew this wolf as his friend.

''What is it Sollux?'' His red eyes still closed, but he felt Sollux plop next to him.

''The men from before, I have a bad feeling about them.''

''And what do you suppose we do about it? Move again? Not in this season!'' Karkat growled and stood up turning to face him, their eyes met and Karkat stared long and hard at the discolored eyes of Sollux.

''Perhaps. We have never faced man before. Who knows what they are capable of.'' Sollux replied.

''We aren't leaving! As long as we stay out of the way we'll be fine!'' Karkat snapped his jaws at Sollux, being sure he understood. Sollux's face looked unfased.

''Fine.'' Replied Sollux who abruptly got up and jogged back inside. Karkat glared after him before he laid down and look out at the setting sun and prayed to the wolf gods that Sollux's feeling was a feeling that could be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3: Advise

Karkat trotted up the hill towards two of the wolves he had kept on the search for this man pack. He sat between Sollux, and Sollux's almost rival Eridan. Almost is an understatement. They hate each other. But they worked very well with eachother and spent a lot of time together.

''What news of the man do you have?'' Karkat growled.

''Well we found out that the man pack hunt around here.'' Eridan started.

''Perhaps a little too close, man is starting to hunt our Elk.'' Sollux muttered.

''They hunt with no respect for the animals. Hunting whichever Elk is too close. They speak of them like they are nothing. Yet they use every part of the Elk for bizard needs.'' Sollux chuckled at the confused face of Eridan's as he spoke. Sollux stood and shook snow off him.

''There is no need to worry Karkat, Eridan. Since our alpha has already stated earlier. We aren't moving no matter what. So what's the point of fixing ourselves on these stupid, naked creatures, hmm?'' Sollux smirked an obnouixius air of 'I told you so' surrounded him as he trotted away from the two other wolves. Karkat growled after him and reluctantly followed the blonde wolf's lead.

Once they were back at the den Karkat resumed his pacing in the back of the cave. He had been debating for weeks on what he wanted to do about these man packs. He knew by now that Sollux was right. These man were going to take all their food. He still hoped that perhaps they would stay away and won't hunt for very long. Perhaps they will leave and not stay for long. He shook his head and growled from the back.

''Kanaya! Get over here!'' The beautiful brown wolf trotted over and sat at attention in front of Karkat eats low. ''When is the soonest season for the females?'' He growled as he soon resumed his pacing. Kanaya was from their old packs nurse line. She was destined to never have her own pups but was ready to help nurse and care for the other pups if there were any. She looked out the den and the still heavy snow on the ground.

''Not until many moons from now Karkat…might I ask why you ask?'' She cocked her head as he jade eyes studied the stressed alpha. Karkat saighed and sat down with a huff.

''I just wanted to be sure it wasn't soon for I worry with how close these man are it might cause trouble for the pups.'' He muttered his whole body stiff. She nodded and stood up, just as she was about to turn Karkat whimpered softly and she looked at him.

''I need advise Kanaya.'' He said softly his tail tucked between his legs, his ears low. She cocked her head and nodded. ''These man are very close and I fear that perhaps Sollux was right-''

''As he always is Karkat.''

''I know, but I'm worried. Should I consult the white bird in the north of what to do?'' Karkat looked at her, his cherry red eyes filled with worry. Kanaya thought about this for a while before she nodded.

''Perhaps console in him would be for the best. He has never steered me wrong when Mother sent me to him in my youth. So a console in him would be for the best.'' Karkat smiled and licked her snout before heading to the mouth of the cave.

''Vriska, Sollux, and Gamzee walk with me. While I am gone you listen to Feferi for she is in charge.'' Karkat growled before he headed out. The two blonde wolves looked at each other before getting up and trotting after their leader, the large black wolf groaned before he got up and lazily trotted after the others.

''What are we doing Karkat?'' Vriska asked as she followed.

''We are going to speak with the oracle Doc Scratch. Hopefully you can get us in Vriska. Since you are learning from him correct?'' Karkat growled as he began to run North in the pure white snow.

''I mean I guess I can.'' She rolled her eyes as she followed.

''Sollux I'll need you in case we run into the black foxes you can talk us out of it. Gamzee I need strength.''

''You mother fuckin' got it.'' Gamzee howled and ran with the other three.

The four wolves ran in the virgin snow, it flew up behind them and landed. Their tracks sinking in lighting in the deep snow, the scenery around them was the most beautiful part. Tall pine trees and lake blue sky. A truly beautiful day that Karkat really wished he could enjoy. But now were more president matters. Miles later Karkat stopped his running and panted as they came up to a large nest on the ground. With dead greens inside it, Karkat looked at Vriska who nodded and her paw barely took one step before the pure white bird hobbled out. The bird was a perfect white except for his wings which has under feathers of a bright green. His eyes has a thin layer of white on them; rendering the bird blind. Even though this bird was blind the bird held more wisdom than anything. Tales said he was alive during the time when the gods still walked. He often spoke of the great god Lord English. But all the animals knew those were pup stories.

''What can I do you for?'' The bird asked. He turned back to the nest and brought out some mice. ''Food for the weary travelers?''

''Thank you sir.'' Vriska said softly and she lay down, the other three followed suit. She looked at Karkat and nodded for him to speak.

''Doc Scratch I seek your advice for my pack.'' Karkat started and picked a mouse up before eating it with ease. Doc Scratch went to fixing his feathers before he nodded. ''Man has come to my pack, and I fear that perhaps something really bad will happen. Also black foxes have been seen more lately and it worries me more. Tell me Doc Scratch, what am I to do?'' Doc Scratch was silent for some time before he looked Karkat dead in the eyes.

''You are the leader these are the choices you must make. An excellent bid such as me cannot answer such questions. But I can tell you to watch for a fox in your pack. The slightest little leech can blind one with ease.'' Doc Scratch said and hobbled back into his nest. Karkat looked at Vriska confused. Vriska shrugged and stood,

''He's like that. Nothing he says ever makes sense. Let's go home.''

Karkat nodded and followed her. On their journey Karkat tried to figure out what the bird meant. The only 'fox' that was in their pack was Vriska, and even then it's only because her mother's mother crossbred with a fox. But there was no way Vriska would ever betray her pack. This made no sense to the young leader.

Gamzee stopped running all of a sudden and sniffed, the others soon did too.

''What is it Gamzee?'' Karkat growled suddenly very aware.

''I smell somethin Kar. Somethin that ain't good.'' Gamzee growled. The other wolves soon caught the scent and they formed a tight circle looking all around them when suddenly a small pure black fox stepped into view and looked at Karkat with his snagged fangs showing.

''Hello Karkat.''

''Hello Jack.''


End file.
